


The Cosmos

by Mixed_Parade



Category: Original Work
Genre: jsut gals ebein pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixed_Parade/pseuds/Mixed_Parade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vvvv bad and gay like me</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cosmos

Arriving stars and the passing set of the sun painted light among the path I follow. Mixtures of every warm and cold color mixed and formed a tranquil artwork out of the darkening sky. Trees, already becoming a black outline against the sky above, swayed and groaned to the soft breeze of a chilly wind. Leaves and stray branches rustles against my arms and my bare legs as I make my way down to the hill where I always sit to admire the world. I hum a quiet song to myself and admire my bearings, this is where I’m happy, its where I can gush to myself about the cosmos without them ignoring me! I’m home here.

I halt as I look down at my destination; I finally arrived but I’m not alone. (Really though, no one is ever truly alone) Someone, another kid, is lying down where I usually sit, staring at the sky. I stare for a moment, then make my way over, laying down my picnic basket and blanket on the ground right beside my spot. I sit down and stare at the sun, laying my arms over my knees. I look over.

“You come here often?” I joke quietly. The world around us was silent. It was very nice. I turned to look over. I was met with a set of bright shining eyes and a soft smile worn by a soft face. My cheeks flushed.

“Not really, I try to though. I enjoy it quite much up here,” She whispered, her voice like chimes, very sweet and quiet. She stared back up into the changing sky. The sun was lower on the horizon, barely visible now.

Her hair lay around her head, creating a sea of chocolate and butterscotch. Her cupids bow had an elegant curve, the edges of her mouth were upturned, and her bottom lip was plump and shaped with love. Long lashes fluttered and her wide brown eyes shone as if the universe itself were planted in those mocha pools. Thousands of freckles spattered her cream colored face like stars in the universe. My heart fluttered. Euphoria and excitement bloomed in my chest, creating warmth I haven’t felt in a very long time.

I lie on my side and stare for a moment at the magnificent sight in front of my own eyes then asked, “What do you like about it here?”

She didn’t tear her eyes away from the falling sky when she answered with her lovely voice.

“The stars, the moon, the galaxies, the sound of night, oh and the _feelings_ , all of it is incredible. I can’t ever stop thinking about how small and unimportant we are compared to the whole universe.” She smiled and looked over at me, I’m suddenly met with her eyes once again and another pang resounds in me.

She laughed suddenly, and oh, if I haven’t heard anything more beautiful and light. Warmth filled my face and I smiled fondly.

“I don’t believe that it matters how significant we are, I think it matters what we do with what we’ve got, and all we’ve got is ourselves and our need to explore. So why not do that? That’s why we know so much about the larger world outside our own,” I commented, mostly to myself. I looked up at the purple above me.

“There’s so much I- no- _we_ as a whole don’t know.  Isn’t it just incredible? How unbelievably curious we are as a race? How dumb and sweet..”

I looked over to find her staring at me once again with her dreamy chocolate eyes, though, this time, instead of wonder, they shone with compassion and appreciation.

She smiled once more and grabbed my hand. “Do you like space?” She asked.

I whispered enthusiastically, “I don’t just like it, I love it.”

She and I lay like that for a while, staring at the sky where the sun had finally gone down and the moon took her place up in the night sky, glowing with her radiance and love. No clouds were in the sky, so all the stars shone through and brightened the view.  We both pointed at the different constellations we knew and laughed at their origin and names. Everything felt magical, it didn’t feel real. Maybe it was too good to be true? Oh goodness I hope not. I decided to try and make things interesting.

“Um… Did you know that black holes may have galaxies in them? That can lead to black holes in side a galaxy inside a black hole, and the circle can continue,” I stated, trying to impress her.

“Actually yeah, I do! I find that completely fascinating and so cool. If people could withstand the journey through a black hole, we could be able to find so many more places both alike and different then our earth, perhaps universe!” She gushed. My heart swelled.

I looked at my hands and frowned. “It’s funny how fate works, y’know?  Actually, I’ve never seen the night sky more beautiful than this before, its absolutely beautiful. Though, I think it’s a whole lot prettier because you’re here..” I froze. “Not- n-not to be weird or anything, I mean- um- I’m sorry-..”

She giggled and grasped both my hands in a gentle grip, she gazed at me and whispered, “Its okay, I know what you mean, and I feel the same way too. This experience wouldn’t be as pleasant without the sky being so clear, but do you want to know one thing that really made this especially great?”

I nodded eagerly.

“Spending time with a universe like you.”


End file.
